


CracKing, the First

by SapphireShelle91



Series: The CraKing Trilogy [1]
Category: Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShelle91/pseuds/SapphireShelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he does, he can't seem be able to get her out of his head. He's tried everything; avoiding, ignoring her, calling her only by her last name and simply being a Jerk towards her. But nothing has worked. Why? Michael POV of Book 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first book from Mr Michael Moscovitz POV. So far I've managed to write the first five books from his POV. Having a bit of trouble with writing book six due to him actually not being present for a lot of it and him being in Uni doing subjects that I know very little about lol. Why couldn't the guy have stuck with simply computers, I know quite a bit about them.  
> Anyway, enough about that, hopefully I'll find inspiration for book six soon.  
> Disclaimer: Ok, so obviously I don't own PD if I did they'd be quite a bit different I think, but that's beside the point. Also I don't own any of the many references to TV series or books that I make in this fanfic.  
> Please enjoy

You know that you’re really bored when you start listening in on your two and a half year younger, completely obnoxious little sister’s conversation with her best friend.  
Which is exactly what I am doing right now; listening in on my two and a half year younger, completely obnoxious and insane little sister conversation with her best friend of way too many years (in my opinion. No, seriously. I do not know how she puts up with her.).  
I shouldn’t be listening in on them, and not for the reasons you might think. You know, what with the whole eavesdropping on people’s conversations is very, very bad.  
Though, with psychoanalysts for parents, we’re actually encouraged to do so. To eavesdrop on other people’s conversation I mean. It’s supposed to help us to understand different people and what they are thinking and all sort of psychoanalyst crap like that.  
Personally, I just find it rude and irritating and I’ll happily beat anyone I catch eavesdropping on my conversation with my notebook. My laptop though heavier than a notebook, is far more valuable and useful to me and whoever is listening in on whatever conversation I’m having, isn’t worthy to hit my laptop with. Beside why would I want to damage my old, but trusty and reliable laptop over some idiots head?  
But anyway, sometimes I just get bored, like we all do, and I was kind of curious to know what this conversation between these two was about, even though I really shouldn’t be listening in on them because that involves listening to her and that is something that I’m trying really, really hard not to do at the moment…  
“Mr. Gianni’s cool.”  
What Lil? I mean, yeah he is. He’s a pretty funny guy actually, but why is Lilly saying so? I must have missed something, but then again I am actually trying not to listen to their conversation and am only doing so because I’m bored.  
Yeah, real great start to the school year Moscovitz! Twenty-four days in and you’re already bored!  
On the bright side, I’ve managed not to do anything particularly stupid in these past twenty-four days that would suggest to anyone that my feelings towards my little sister’s best friend are anything other than those of older brother. If that…  
But fuck, it’s hard and I’ve just missed completely what she said…  
Crap… oh wait, wasn’t that the idea? Why do I have to be so bored? Why does she have to be in this class?  
Oh, right, because she’s flunking Algebra, the class that Mr G teaches… is that why Lilly is calling him cool? To try and convince her that flunking Algebra isn’t so bad?  
No, it looks to be a bit more than just that, but she’s speaking in such a low voice, a complete contrast to Lilly’s loud voice, that I can’t hear what she is saying…  
Ok, so now I’m really confused. Seriously, what the hell is Lil on about now? And her face is going so red, it’s kinda cu… Crap!  
“Tell her you don’t want her going out with him.” Wait, what? Who is going out with whom now? “I don’t understand you, Mia. You’re always going around, lying about how you feel.” And she isn’t the only one, but what feelings has she got to lie about? She’s fourteen years old! A freshman! A kid… crap! “Why don’t you assert yourself for a change? Your feelings have worth, you know.” Thanks Lil… oh, wait, she’s talking to her! Not to me, but sometimes I seriously have to wonder if my little sister doesn’t have mind reading abilities.  
Though, if she did, I’d probably be dead by now as she would not take too kindly to my own feelings towards a certain person.  
Ye-ah, I am so going to burn in a very special level of Hell. A level they reserved for child molesters and people who talk in the theatre… Yeah, I know, I need to get a life!  
Oh, thank god, there’s the bell!  
I shut down my laptop, slung my backpack on to my back and made my way for the G&T classroom door, though not before I unlocked the supply closet where we’ve been locking the new Russian kid inside.  
He’s supposed to be this musical genius… I say supposedly because the only stuff he ever plays on his violin is Stravinsky.  
Like the only thing! Which is fine for like… a minute. After an hour?  
Yeah, then it starts to grate on your nerves and makes you just want to smash the stupid thing over his head, musical genius or no.  
“Ah, thanks.” He squeaks once I let him out of the closet.  
I just shrugged at him and said you’re welcome.  
I didn’t bother to mention that if he played something other than Stravinsky, he might not end up being locked in the supply closet. But I was almost afraid too. Because you never know what the alternative might be with this kid.  
I was the last person to leave the room, closing the door behind me because Mrs Hill, our “teacher”, won’t be back anytime soon from the teacher’s lounge to close it herself.

I was half-way to my Trig class when I saw her being shoved to the side by Lana Weinburger, causing all the books that she had been carrying in her arms (Why didn’t she just put them in her bag?), toppling down upon the corridor floor.  
No, Moscovitz, don’t…  
Oh, fuck it.  
I strode over to where she was kneeling on the floor, trying to pick up all her things and shoving them furiously into her bag.  
“Hey. Easy there.” I said, picking up a book that didn’t quite look like a school book. It had no title on its front and it just… didn’t look like a school book.  
She looked up at me weirdly, like she couldn’t quite believe that I was helping her, which is stupid because why wouldn’t I?  
Oh, right… I haven’t been ‘cough’ exactly the warmest of people towards her of late.  
But I have a really good reason for that. A very good reason, in fact, but I can’t exactly tell her what it is. Actually I can’t tell anyone what it is.  
So now, my whole family thinks I’m being a jerk to her, all of sudden, for no particular reason other than I’m just being a jerk towards her.  
Damn, why couldn’t she have come AEHS next year… wait, then she would be only thirteen years old to my seventeen years…  
Ah, crap! I can’t win!  
“Here.” I said, handing her the notebook and oddly her face went this really bright red colour. It was kind of cu… Never mind, though I can’t help but wonder why.  
Was it her diary or something? That’s new. I didn’t know she kept a diary. She never did before to my knowledge, not that I’ve been spending all that much time with her of late.  
Yeah, but you still don’t wear a shirt when she’s around at home, a voice in the back of my head pointed out which I pointedly ignored.  
“Thanks.” She mumbled, taking it - snatching it more like - back from me and shoved it quickly into her ‘SAVE THE WHALES’ backpack.  
And then she just left!  
Just like that! No ‘bye’ or anything. Though when was the last time I had said ‘bye’ to her? Come to think of it, when was the last time I said anything to her? That wasn’t a teasing remark… um, um, um…oh god, she must hate me!  
Argh! How much longer can I keep this up? How much longer do I have to keep this up?  
I mean, what does it matter anyway? I mean, seriously, it’s not so uncommon for a senior to date a freshman. I mean, bloody Josh freaking Richter is dating a freshman! So why can’t I?  
Because she also happens to be your little sister’s best friend and she’s known you for years, since she was like six years old, which could mean that she simply views you as an older brother or as some really, really annoying person who teases her and acts like a jerk towards her most of the time, a voice in my head pointed out quietly.  
Well, there were a few reasons why I can’t just go up to her and say ‘Hey Thermopolis, you want to go out with me sometime?’  
That, and the fact that over the last couple of months I have forced myself, religiously, to call her (both out loud and in my head) ‘Thermopolis’, which is her last name, as opposed to her first name ‘Mia’.  
Why, you may ask? Because this way… I have no flipping idea. Originally it was one of my bizarre methods of trying to stop myself from liking her so much, but… it hasn’t worked. At all. In fact, I think it’s just made it worse.  
Fantastic!  
And crap, I’m late for class!  
Not that Patterson is going to care much. He’ll be too busy telling Backstreet Boy Clone and his cronies off, to pay much notice to me.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly this will be written in First Person, but not in diary form, obviously.  
> Secondly, I am making him a sound a little older than how I've read him previously in other fics and more like how I've pictured him to sound in the books (as I am an older reader, I do picture him as I see other guys my age. I was nineteen when I first started writing this series, I'm twenty-one now). He still be seventeen, I'm just giving him the maturity that I read him to have while reading the books.  
> Thirdly I'll be setting the year of this fic as being in September of 2003. I know that that conflicts with when Buffy ended (Which was May 20 2003) and other things but I'm trying to work within the time line that Meg has given us. For example; in Book 10 children are squealing over Penguins crying out "Happy Feet" (Happy Feet came out in America in November of 2006) and in book 10 it's May, so I'm guessing that Mia is turning 18 in 2007, meaning that Mia was 14 in 2003. And then there is also the whole iPhones coming out and so on.  
> Fourthly, this fanfic along with its sequels don't stay strictly with the books. I mean, they do, but I've added my own little scenes that didn't happen in the books.  
> 

Thermopolis came over today to our apartment and I discovered what she and Lilly were talking about yesterday in G&T.  
Thermopolis Mom has a date with Mr G and Thermopolis is none too happy about it.  
I found this out via my parents. Not that they directly told me all this.  
No, I overheard them trying to psychoanalyse Thermopolis (their fourth favourite person to psychoanalyse after each other and us, Lilly and me, their two children. Mia is, in their books, basically their third kid; the nice one, the one who doesn’t cause them any trouble and is moderately normal, unlike their two biological freaks. Yes, yes, Lil and I feel the love.).  
I swear that psychoanalysing people is more than just a job for my parents; it’s like their favourite past time. A hobby that they both can share with each other.  
Lil and I, when we were younger, deduced that the reason that our parents actually got married was not so much because they loved each other but rather that they thought that they would have twice the fun of psychoanalysing people if there were the two of them, so that they’d be able to compare and discuss their discoveries.  
Anyway, I was overhearing my completely unsubtle parents asking Thermopolis question after question, working their way up to the one that they had been obviously dying to ask her the moment Thermopolis walked through our front door this afternoon.  
It’s rather sad, really, just how desperate they’ve become to psychoanalyse someone at home since Lil and I had figured out our system to keep our privacy safe and secure. The Don’t ask, Don’t tell system and, so far, it’s been working a dream!  
Though it has now left Thermopolis to their mercy. But come on, we’ve had to put up with them trying to analyse us twenty-four seven, question after question after question… argh! It’d drive anyone mad!  
God, I can’t wait for college next year!  
Anyway, I was walking into the kitchen where my parents were still working their non-so-subtle way of getting the answer to their question out of Thermopolis.  
She was playing boggle with Lilly and I’m guessing was loosing pretty badly, if her little pout was anything to go by… ah, crap. Don’t look at her mouth! Focus on annoying, over-bearing parents!  
Good, right, wait… what did Mom just say?  
“Mia, how do you feel about your mother starting to date your algebra teacher?” Wait, what? Mr G asked Helen Thermopolis out on a date! Wow, he has gut, especially after what I heard happen to Helen’s last boyfriend after she found out he was a Republican.  
Apparently she just dumped him right in the middle of their date after she found out that he was and simply walked out of the restaurant without looking back at him.  
Which is rather cold of her to do, especially since Helen (even though she is Thermopolis mom and I have no interest in older woman) is really rather hot.  
Every time Felix sees her, he goes kind of ga-ga and you can’t get a straight word out of him until she’s out of eye sight. But hey, good luck to him! Mr G, not Felix because that’s just wrong.  
“I feel fine about it.” Yeah, right Thermopolis. That’s why you look like you’re going to be sick.  
No, seriously she was so green in the face, that it was obvious that she was lying about her true feelings. So obvious was it that she was lying that I couldn’t help but laugh at her because seriously she looked so damn cu…  
Every head in the kitchen spun in my direction, where I stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
Ah crap!  
“Your Mom is dating Frank Gianini? HA! HA! HA!” Oh yeah, I am so going to hell for this!  
My parents looked at me, all disapprovingly like. Well, Mom at least did. Dad looked more kind of curious. Guess he was wondering why I was acting like such a jerk for all these months.  
Don’t worry, Dad, I’ve been wondering the exact same thing myself.  
Anyway, Lilly looked ready to kick me and Thermopolis looked like I’ve kicked her!  
Great, just great…  
“Please, Michael,” She started out in this real squeaky voice that she only ever uses when she is seriously freaking out over something. This whole thing with her Mom dating her teacher is obviously causing her more issues than I originally thought. “Please, don’t tell anyone.”  
Yeah, like I was going to. Who the heck am I going to tell who is actually going to care? No one! Ok, so I might have told Felix, but now…  
Anyway, it was kind of cute seeing her beg… going to special level of hell now! But even though I’m thinking this, it still doesn’t stop me from saying.  
“What’ll you do for me, huh, Thermopolis? What’ll you do for me?”  
For a moment she looked completely and utterly confused by what I was saying, like she was actually trying to think of things that she could actually do for me, in return for my silence over her mom dating a teacher from our high school. Then she just started to frown about something before offering to walk Pavlov and emptying out Mom’s Tab cans back to Gristedes for the deposit money (further proof that she has been friends with Lil for way, way too long! I mean, what normal friend actually offers do stuff like that? What normal friend actually knows about the whole emptying your mother tab cans back to Gristedes for deposit money? None of my friends do! Definitely not Felix! Whom I’ve known since the sixth grade and who I’ve been friend with for almost as long as Lilly and Mia have been friends!)  
I gave up after that.  
I mean, seriously, what the hell had I thought I would gain from this little exercise? Beside from making Thermopolis go bright red in the face.  
“Forget it, ok, Thermopolis.” I sort of growl at her, before I stalked back to my room, though not before I heard Thermopolis asking Lil what she had done that had made me so mad. My darling sister simply replied that I had been sexually harassing her and to not let it bother her.  
Lovely!  
Great, thanks Lil! And all I bloody wanted was a bowl of cereal.

The parental unit went out a bit after this, before Thermopolis had gone home, but I decided that with the parental unit gone and the girls had moved to the den, I was now free to get my bowl of cereal without any hassle. I seriously did not want to be cornered by my parents, demanding me to explain myself for my rude behaviour towards their favourite child.  
As I was walking past the den with my bowl of cereal I could hear Star Wars playing from within and no matter what my mood that I might have previously been in, Star Wars always, always makes me smile… well, the original ones do. Not those new ones; the Phantom Head Case and the Attack of the Digital Affects!  
Anyway, I was leaning again the Den’s entrance, out of sight to the girls. I couldn’t see the screen from where I was standing but I could still hear what was happening and I’ve watched them so many times, that I can close my eyes and still know exactly what was happening on the screen.  
“You don’t think he’ll tell, do you?” I open one eye at the sound of Thermopolis voice. “Your brother? About my mom and Mr G?”  
I heard Lil give a snort at Thermopolis’s words.  
“Nah. Seriously don’t worry about it. As I told you before; for Michael to tell anyone about that, he’d actually need someone to tell. And since he has no friends, he has no one to tell, so therefore, can’t tell anyone!”  
Thanks a lot Lil! And you know I have friends, you little liar! You’ve met several of them, though with Felix it isn’t the brightest of ideas to have them in the same room together, due to the fact that Felix almost always leaves my house with a close to broken ankle from one of darling sister charming kicks.  
“I don’t get it though.”  
“Get what? What’s there to get? Your mom is dating Mr G or my brother non-existent social life?” Lil asked in a bored tone.  
Lil isn’t a huge Star Wars fan anymore; don’t ask me why or how, she used to be but now, she just doesn’t enjoy them anymore. So for them to be watching it must mean that Thermopolis really is upset about her mom and Mr G.  
“No, not that.” Thermopolis started softly. She sounded like she was losing her nerve about whatever she was trying to say.  
“Mia, just spit it out already.” Lil growled at her in frustration.  
“I just don’t understand why he’s been so mean to me this past year.” Thermopolis literally spat out.  
She had to repeat herself so that Lil and I, from where I was eavesdropping, could hear. I, admittedly, felt a little winded by what she had said.  
“Is that seriously bothering you?”  
There was no reply, but I was guessed that Thermopolis must have been nodding because Lil, in - and this is a rare thing for her - a gentle voice replied with this. “It’s fine. It’s just a phase. He’s been like that with everyone. It’s not just you, so don’t worry about, ok?”  
Which is a complete lie, by the way, because I haven’t been acting like this with everyone; I’ve been acting normally with everyone else that I know, it is just her that I’ve been a jerk towards for this past year.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. He’s just being a big dope! Ignore him and he’ll get over whatever it is that’s making him so jerky.” God, I hope so Lil.  
I went back to my room after overhearing that little conversation. Star Wars, for once, did not making me feel better about my current situation.  
I felt all churned up in the gut at what I had overheard, or rather the tones that I had heard the conversation being spoken in. In particulars, Thermopolis.  
She actually sounded genuinely hurt by my… jerkiness towards her.  
I hadn’t exactly thought that my behaviour towards her was actually hurting her feelings, I was just… I smacked the back of my head against my headboard, groaning.  
Dammit! I hadn’t wanted to hurt her!  
About an hour later, I heard Lil say bye to Thermopolis and the front door closing behind her before, unsurprising - actually I had been expecting it - the pounding of Lilly’s fist upon my bedroom door.  
“Open up, you dope!”  
“If I say no, are you going to break down my door?” I called back to her even though I was already getting up and off my bed and walking towards the jaws of death that goes by the name of Lilly Moscovitz.  
I open my bedroom door and looked down at my extremely short sister. It really is surprising at times that we actually come from the same gene pool. Only our hair and eyes, which are the same shade of brown, are the only indicators that we have that imply that we are related. Most people think that we are cousins, not brother and sister because we seriously do look quite different from each other; me being tall and sort wiry with some muscle in my upper body while she is short, very well developed in the chest area for her age and somewhat on the plump side, with a face that looks a bit like a pug. Especially when she is angry. Like now, for example, she looks very pug like as she glares up at me.  
“Why are you such an arse?” Lil snarled angrily up at me.  
I shrugged, because seriously I was not about to explain my problems to her.  
“Look, I don’t care if you’re an arse to everyone else outside this family or even an arse towards me, but leave Mia alone! She doesn’t need your crap, what with all her other issues.”  
“She’s fourteen years old, what issues could she possible have?”  
She kicked me for that one.  
“Just leave her alone and stop perving on her. Seriously, go find someone your own age, you paedophile!” I just gagged at her.  
What the fuck? Which is exactly what I said to her.  
“What?” She asked, sounding suddenly defensive, “Isn’t Mia good enough in your books to perv on? What? Only blondes with big boobs do for you?”  
What the fuck? Which, again, I repeated to her though I failed to mention that Thermopolis is, in fact, a blonde too. Dishwater blonde rather, but still in the blonde range, nonetheless. I didn’t think that would sit too well with her, what with the mood that she was currently in.  
How the heck do I get into these situations? I seriously want to know?  
“Lil,” I started, trying to remain calm, “what the fuck, are you on about?”  
“Nothing,” she said and suddenly she was smiling this really bright, freaky smile up at me. I hate it when she does that! “I’m just messing with you. And, ok, trying to figure out if your gay, but details.”  
I gagged at her again.  
“Gay?! I’m not gay! Who thinks I’m gay?” God, did Thermopolis think I was batting for the other team too?  
“No one.” Lilly said, patting my arm in what I guess she thought was a reassuring manner. It might have been, if she wasn’t patting so hard. “I just wanted to check, that’s all. You know, what with the fact that your last girlfriend was, hmm, what? The seventh grade?” She eyed me searchingly, as if waiting to see if I let anything slip as to what my sexual preference was. “And not to mention the fact that you’ve been kind of a jerk of lately, so I was thinking that maybe you were acting out because you realised you were…”  
“Lil, I’m not gay!” I interrupted her quickly, “I just haven’t been interested in dating, ok.”  
She kept giving me this searching look that caused me to groan.  
“Would you believe me and leave me alone if I said I just haven’t found the right girl for me yet?” God, now it sounds like I’m waiting for my flipping soul mate to come along or something.  
“Actually,” she said slowly, “I would, because you’re weird like that. Ok, so good luck with that, whatever side of the bed you find your right “one” on.” I’m seriously going to kill her one of these days! “but while your at,” I looked back at her. Just go away already, I begged silently. Gods, where the heck is the Force when you need it? “Stay away from Mia and stop being such a jerk towards her.”  
The warning look was very clear and I felt like she had grabbed inside of me and had pulled out all my insides.  
Brilliant. Just brilliant.  
But I managed to keep my features under control as I promised - ok, I admit it, I did cross my fingers behind my back when I did. - that I would stay “away” from Mia in my search to find my “right” girl. Then I closed my door in her face.  
Fuck I hate my life!  
I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!  
I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!  
I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!  
Pavlov, my sheltie, just howled with agreement with me, though it might have also something to do with Lilly’s insanely loud music.  
Oh great, Destiny’s Child, now I just know that she’s playing that just to piss me off.  
I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!


End file.
